


We Need to Talk.

by Scarletbat



Series: Camboyz [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Omw text and Dick and Damian have a serious talk.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jon Lane Kent, Roy Harper/Jonathan Samuel Lent
Series: Camboyz [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675819
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	We Need to Talk.

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

Dick flinched as his little brother launched a barrage of words at him, blamed him, and took _his_ side.

Jason Peter Todd had no business with his little brother, why Damian couldn’t see that was a mystery to him, he was a toxic human who needed help far beyond the powers in this world. He’d been sweet at first, but he changed in a way that he knew would lead to nothing but heartache for him.

  
  


Damian was a little shit sometimes, but in certain ways they were just alike.

Damian was inexperienced and innocent, so quick to latch on to the slightest bit of good in someone, even though he’d deny such traits. He was just like Dick when he’d met Jason or Cam, whoever he was at this point.

  
  


“I was like you once! He was alluring and cool, and made you step out of your comfort zone! That’s not gonna last Damian, he’ll tear each piece of you down and down until you feel like you’re nothing without him! Kid you’re just a filler until the n-“ Damian slapped him.

  
  


“I am not you, you hypocritical piece of shit! I am not a replacement or a filler, he wants me! Face it Grayson, you’re mad because you’re just a forgotten memory!” Damian was red from anger, it felt like he was seven again just stepping foot into Wayne manor, unwanted, untrusted. Jason was different, he didn’t deal with him out of obligation, or because he was told to play nice, he wanted him around.

Why was Dick trying to take that from him? Damian supported every endeavor of his, leaving him for months to become a police officer, running around with Barbra Gordon who broke his heart every chance she got, when he joined the circus again for about two years, and what did he get? Jealousy of the one thing that was his!

  
  


Damian noticed Dick’s silence and continued.

  
  


“This is something that is finally _mine_. I already lost father to you and Tim, Mother doesn’t want me unless she’s trying to pass herself off as a good mother to the media,just to tell me to be more like you! You outdo me at everything I try! The prodigal son, the officer, the acrobat,the social butterfly, the perfect Dick Grayson!” Damian hadn’t noticed he was crying, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. His fist were balled, and his head was on fire.

Dick reached for his little brother, he was pushed away by the sobbing boy but that didn’t stop him from forcing him into a hug.

  
  


“Damian, I want you to have nothing but happiness, but Jason, he has issues. He comes with baggage that you haven’t even scraped the surface off of. Yes, I’m still hurt because I did love him, so fucking much, and I probably still do in a sick way. Maybe one day I’ll tell you everything but as a start,” Dick pulled a thumb drive out of his pocket,

”Here, I’m sorry you have to see this, but I won’t let you find out by experiencing yourself.” Damian took it, a small red stick with ‘Cam’ written on it.

  
  


“What is this?” Damian asked and Dick shook his head.

  
  


“My first mistake.”

  
  
  


Roy pulled into the lot, Crime Alley had always scared the hell out of him.

The building was old and run down, it was once a housing unit for crack whores and prostitutes,

which is why it was so familiar.

  
  


He went up the brick stairs, the elevator hadn’t worked in god knows how long.

Five flights of worn down pissy stairs and he knew he was at his destination, Jason’s helmet was in front of Apartment 516, just like the old days.

  
  


He approached the door cautiously, it’d been so long since he’d been here.

He pushed the rusted metal door open and gulped, it was as horrid as ever.

The walls were covered in old dried blood, the couch was tattered and smelly, there was a mattress on the floor that had seen better days, litterings of bottles and needles scattered about, he picked a needle up and nearly barfed.

It had been his once.

  
  


He heard a crash in the next room and threw the needle down, he stood in the doorway and watched as Jason threw the items around, their refusal to break making him even more angry.

  
  


He rushed to grab his friend, Jason hit him in the chest harshly as they fell to the ground, Roy got his arm around Jason’s neck and squoze, Jason continued to thrash as Roy applied more pressure.

  
  


He eventually settled down, breathing heavily in Roy’s arms.

Jason began to cry softly as Roy began to rock him, he hadn’t seen him like this in a year.

  
  
  


“Jason, what did he say to you?” Did Roy really want to know? No, not really, especially if he was gonna end up cutting Dick’s brake lines.

“I thought I was okay. I thought that nothing he said could hurt me anymore, make me feel any less,” Jason gulped and spoke quietly,

“I was so wrong, he told me that I didn’t deserve Damian, that I would ruin him. He said that if I knew how to treat people, that Cathy wouldn’t have left. He told me that I never loved him, and if I did, why would I do this? He also...” Jason’s words were a bit slurred, he’d probably had a bottle before he’d shown up.

But there was something he was leaving out.

  
  


“Jason, he also what?” Roy asked patiently, waiting for a straight answer.

  
  


“He said he was gonna give Damian the tapes, all of ‘em.” He admitted quietly and Roy paled.

  
  


“That...is not good.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
